Power Rangers Final Force Episode 14: Ninja Ranger Power Part 2
by ChibiTaylor
Summary: The Rangers continue their fight against Lothor, Dai Shi, and Pyrite.


Last time, the Final Force Rangers split up to assist various Ninja Rangers, and now they are each faced with a powerful villain, now they must work together to defeat Lothor, Pyrite, and Dai Shi, will they be victorious or face defeat?

The 6 Ninja Steel Rangers prepared for battle, immediately after Morphing they all said, in unison, "Ninja Rangers, fear no danger!"

"A poor choice really," said Dai Shi, Lunging toward the Red Ninja Ranger.

Brody, thinking fast, blocked him with his blade, and pushed him away, he inserted a Star into his sword and called out, "Element Star, WATER" and a Powerful stream of water came out, pushing Dai Shi out of the building.

"C'mon!" yelled Preston, he and the other Rangers ran after Dai Shi, but he was one step ahead of them, he had summoned a group of Rin Shi warriors to assist him, each of the Rangers were distracted by the monsters and Dai Shi was about to make his way back to the Star, but was stopped by Dan.

"You aren't going anywhere near that Prism!" said Dan.

"Oh good, the useless Ranger came to stop me!" heckled Dai Shi.

"That's what you think! Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" Dan Morphed into the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger to fight Dai Shi.

"Well, good job, you picked the least impressive Jungle Fury Ranger to combat me!"

Ignoring Dai Shi, Dan Swiped at him with the giant Morpher he held in his right hand, Dai Shi backed up but Dan leaped toward him, activating the blade on the Rhino Morpher, effectively doubling the size of it. He slashed at Dai Shi, who was blocking each attack perfectly.

Adam Defeated a few Rin Shi Warriors and said, "You know I bet that the others are having a much better time!"

Madi and Kass were standing with the Ninja Storm Rangers, who had just Morphed, ready to fight Pyrite, who summoned a group of Slimebots to help.

"Why don't you just fight us yourself you coward?" yelled Kass.

Pyrite chuckled and said, "Well that wouldn't be near as fun!"

The Slimebots attacked the Rangers, who were quick to defend, Shane jumped up, and ran on air toward the Slimebots, taking about 4 of them out. Dustin fell into the dirt and pulled a few under, while Tori concentrated water from the air around her to attack the Slimebots.

"Hey Kass?" said Madi.  
"Yeah?" she responded.

"That was freaking awesome."

Pyrite was about to fire his blaster at one of the Ninja Rangers in order to steal their Morpher, but was interrupted by the sound of a roaring engine, he and the Rangers turned their attention to the main entrance, where 2 motorcycle riders showed up, on in a Crismon outfit and the other in Navy Blue.

The 2 riders got off their bikes and took off their Helmets, the one in Crimson asked, "We didn't miss the fun did we?"

"Actually, you're just in time!" said Shane, while chopping down a few more bots.

"Perfect!" said the one is Navy, "We'll be right with you, ready?" he asked his partner.

"You bet!" he replied, and then in unison the 2 called out, "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

Just then, Cam returned as well, holding a green ball in his hand, he called out, "Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!" the 3 Rangers morphed into their suits, the Crimson and Navy Rangers having beetle-like designs on their chests and helmets, while the Green Ranger was in a Samurai styled outfit, with a big gold chest plate.

Pyrite saw he was surrounded, he activated his weapon and folded it out, becoming a laser blade, "Do you like it?" he asked.

"The only thing I'd like right now is for you to leave!" yelled Kass.

"Of course I will, once I get your Morphers!"

"Yeah right." Said Cam, "We already lost these once before, never again!" He took of the big golden chest plate which shook the ground as it fell, he spun his visor around and shouted, "Super Samurai Mode!"

Pyrite shrugged and made a sweeping slash that blew each of the Rangers back, Kass and Cam managed to dodge and they both ran toward Pyrite, drawing out their weapons, Pyrite held out his sword to block the 2 Green Rangers, he pushed them away, letting the 2 Thunder Rangers leap up and used their staffs to stab Pyrite in the chest he was knocked back but got back to his feet.

"I'm not running away from this one…" said Pyrite weakly.

"Then we'll just have to force you to run!" said Madi, pulling out her Finishing Bow, and aimed it at Pyrite, the 3 Wind Ninjas prepared to fire Ninja Beams toward Pyrite, and the 2 Thunder Rangers charged up a lightning strike and Cam prepared his finishing move.

As soon as the Rangers let out their attack on Pyrite, he jumped up on top of a building, leaving a crater where he once stood, "Well this has been fun, but I'll be going now, but I will get those Morphers. Until then, ciao!" and he teleported away.

Meanwhile in Ninjor's Temple, Zee, Mike, Billy and Ninjor surrounded Lothor, who was chuckling, "An over the hill Ninja, a literal fossil, and 2 teenagers with attitude versus me, the greatest Ninja Warrior to ever live? This will indeed be interesting."

"I'll show you!" yelled Zee, "Victory Trident!" she ran toward the Ninja but found herself knocked over on the ground.

Lother laughed and said, "Who's next?"

Billy and Mike both attacked at the same time, Billy using his Triceratops Staff and Mike using the Finale Blade, Lother grabbed the staff from Billy and used to it to launch Mike back, Ninjor finally attacked, drawing his blade and striking Lothor with insane speed, but was blocked by Lothor's own blade the 2 Ninja Warriors were evenly matched each strike of their blades make sparks that illuminated the room, it seemed like they could go on for hours, Ninjor jumped up behind Lothor, catching him off guard but he dodged the attack, latching onto a wall, Ninjor followed and chased him around the room, Ninjor caught up and threw Lothor to the ground, and pointed his blade at Lothor's neck. Lothor kicked Ninjor away and heard a voice in his ear.

"Lothor, Dai Shi, we need to regroup and come up with a new plan, teleport back to base immediately," said Pyrite. Lother glared at the 4 heroes and smiled

"Don't worry, we'll have more fun later!" said Lother, teleporting away.

Dan called over the Morphers, "Dai Shi Teleported away, you guys in the same boat?"

Madi, Kass, Zee, and Mike all nodded, Adam spoke up, "Teleport to our location, the Ninja Steel Rangers have a plan. The Rangers all agreed, and they all teleported to the Ninja STeel Rangers' base of operations.

Cam was quick to notice the many computers in the room and then he saw Redbot, "Wow," he exclaimed, "Seeing you makes me think I should update Cyber Cam."

Mick tried getting the attention of all the Rangers and said, "Everyone! We all need to pitch in to stop the villains, this is the Ninja Nexus Prism." Mick opened a cabinet where the giant, clear Ninja Star lay.

Ninjor walked up to it and said, "The Nexus Prism… I thought it was merely a myth!"

Levi laughed, "Don't get out much do ya, partner?"

"The point is… the Prism's able to make these power Stars," he held up one of the many layings on the table, "Using Ninja Steel and throwing it in, we are able to create these powerful weapons, but the Prism is now telling me that it requires more than just Ninja Steel," Mick pointed toward the images appearing within the Prism, showing a few discs with symbols on each as well as golden coins with animals on them, "Do these images mean anything to you guys?"

Tori walked up and said, "Those discs are what we use to Morph"

"And those coins," began Billy, "Are the Ninja Power Coins, Ninjor created them to give my team Ninja Powers, but they were ground up into dust," Billy pulled a small cloth bag from his pocket, "This is all that remains of them."

Mick put his hand on his chin, thinking, "Perhaps it wants us to throw those in as well as the Ninja Steel?"

Haley objected, "Even if that is the case, we'd be down one team until it's done, we don't know how long it will take or when the villains will return!"

Shane butted in, "Even if we can't Morph, we'd still be able to fight, we took down Lother without our Ranger Powers!"

"You sealed away Lothor Temporarily without your powers" Cam corrected.

"Still." said Dustin, "I'd say it's a risk we need to take!"

The Wind Ninjas took the discs out of their Morphers and handed them to Mick, Hunter and Blake did the same and Cam hesitated but eventually gave him the disc.

Billy then gave Mick the bag of Power Coin Dust and one by one Mick threw each of the items into the Prism, The Discs, the bag, and finally the Ninja Steel throwing star, the Prism began spinning, the contents becoming a Multicolored blur.

Meanwhile, the 3 villains were formulating a plan, "Ok, here's the thing, Now that they all probably grouped up, we're greatly outnumbered, we need to even the odds a bit," said Pyrite.

"Well, I once had an army, my 2 traitorous nieces teamed up with those Rangers and the rest of my Commanders were… killed," said Lothor.

"Hmmph," scoffed Dai Shi, "All of my Generals were incompetent traitors, every last one of them."

"Maybe… I could revive some of them?" said Pyrite, "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Yes! Revive Vexacus, Motodrone, and Zurgane, we'll be unbeatable!"

Dai Shi got up and said, "Well, I suppose that's a start, if only Camile wasn't turned by that dumb human, we'd have my best General on our side,"

"Well, I'll get started, we'll take control of this miserable planet… eventually," said Pyrite. And then the villains set out to defeat the Power Rangers once and for all. They teleported back to Summer Cove to finish off the Rangers, little did they know that they had a trick up their sleeves.

The Nexus Prism was spinning rapidly, looking like a perfect circle at this point. Billy looked at it and said, "Gosh, why don't you guys just use this a weapon, it seems perfect for it! Nearly unbreakable, and it seems to be frictionless!"

"Oh we did!" said Calvin, "Once…"

"Yeah," said Sarah, "It helped defeat Galvanax after he drank our Power Stars."

Billy and the other Rangers looked at her, confused, and she responded, "It's a long story…"

"Honestly I can't believe this place, a secret hideout in a very public place?" said Blake, "How did you pull this off?"

"No one really comes in here often," said Brody, chuckling.

Outside the high school, Lothor, Pyrite and Dai Shi were planning out their attack, "Ok" Pyrite began, "You 2 use your army to distract the Rangers, then I should be able to get the Prism, the rest will be easy!"

The Rangers were alerted to the villains position, The Final Force Rangers and Ninja Steel Rangers all went out to battle the villains, they came face to face with them and their army, they prepared to Morph, but Madi interrupted, she handed out small, pink notecards to each of her teammates and said, "I made these while waiting, just say it after Morphing!"

Mike looked it over, laughed and said, "Alright, I can roll with this! It's Morphin Time, Final Force Activate!"

The Rangers all got into their suits and started their Roll Call, "#1 Final Force Red!" Yelled Mike.

"#2 Final Force Blue!"

"#3 Final Force Yellow!"

"#4 Final Force Pink!"

"#5 Final Force Black!"

"#6 Final Force Green!"

Mike walked up in front of his team and said, "We are the defenders of the Legacy!"

And then in unison, the team said, "Power Rangers FINAL FORCE!"

Then right beside them, the Ninja Steel Rangers Morphed, Power Stars, Lock-in! Ninja Spin!" and Morphed into the Ninja Steel Rangers, yelling, "Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger!"

Lothor and Dai Shi summoned their Minions and they all clashed, Ninja Rangers fighting Kelzaks along with Lothor's generals, Final Force Rangers fighting Rin Shi Warriors. The 2 Red Rangers chopped down a few Kelzaks and Rin This, getting to the 2 villains. Brody sliced toward Dai Shi, who caught the blade in his claws while Lothor caught Mike's Sword with his own.

Brody laughed, "You know I thought Lions were supposed to be noble wise leaders."

Dai She scratched him and said, "Lions are the most powerful beasts in the Animal Kingdom!"

Brody laughed and said, "You know what, that gives me an idea!" he pulled a Ninja Star from his belt and flicked it onto his sword, spinning it and receiving a crimson red suit of armor, "Out of the Fire and into the Fight, Lion Fire Red!"

Dai Shi stepped back and hissed into his communicator, "Pyrite would you hurry?"

"I gotta sneak in! We ARE dealing with Ninjas here!" responded Pyrite. He peeked into the room and saw the Prism, Mick, Redbot, Billy, Ninjor, and the Ninja Storm Rangers, Pyrite ducked away and said, "The Prism's being heavily guarded, guess I'll have to go for an all-out assault!" Pyrite activated his laser blade and prepared to attack, "Well then I suppose you're gonna make this hard for me? Well, good thing I have a backup!" Pyrite summoned some Slimebots, who bombarded the Ninjas.

"Haha! Do you think these foolish robots can defeat me? The mighty Ninjor?" He proceeded to slice a few of the Slimebots.

The Prism launched out a Power Star that flew through the chest of a Slimebot, Mick caught it and observed it, it had an image of each of the 3 Ninja Ranger teams, the Prism also shot out the Ninja Storm Discs and the Bag of Power coin dust, the Ninja Storm Rangers reattached their discs and Billy looked inside the bag, inside he saw fully repaired Ninja Coins.

"Amazing!" Billy said, he picked up one with a wolf on it, he replaced his Triceratops coin with the wolf one, he held it out in front of him, he activated it and said, "Blue Wolf Ninja Power!"

Billy Morphed into a blue cloth suit, looking more Ninja than Ranger. He flipped above one of the Slimebots and slashed down the middle with a sword, causing it to fall in half, Billy laughed and said, "Talk about a splitting headache!"

Cam looked at Billy and said, "Seriously?"

Billy Shrugged as he finished off a few Slimebots and Pyrite teleported away, Ninjor and the Rangers ran out to join the other Rangers the Ninja Storm Rangers all Shouted out their Morphing Call, "Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"  
"Samurai Storm!"

And then all together they said, "Ranger Form!"

They all Morphed and joined the other Rangers, Lothor and Dai Shi were confused, "Where's Pyrite?" yelled the Lion Warrior.

"We Scared off your little friend," said Shane.

"Coward!" yelled Lothor.

Let's Finish this!" said Cam, he handed the star to Brody who attached it to his Sword. He Spun the Star and Each of the Rangers Started Glowing, and translucent forms of the Rest of Billy's team appeared and each of the Rangers unleashed a wave of energy washing over the Villains and their minions, Creating a Rainbow of Explosions enveloped them, Dai Shi and Lothor were left in a crater.

"Pyrite's gonna get it, let's go," said Lothor, teleporting away with Dai Shi. The Rangers demorphed and prepared to head back to their respective homes.

"Well," said Shane, "Our students will need us to return, it was a pleasure to fight alongside you all."

Ninjor thought for a minute and said to Mike and his team, "Well, I can't let you go empty-handed… I shall entrust you with the power of the Ninja Rangers."

Shane also chimed in, "And the Power of the Ninja Storm Rangers."

"As well as ours," said Brody, "You guys have more than proven your worth. Oh, also, take this, I'm sure you'll get more use out of it than us." He handed the Power Star to Mike, who placed it in his pocket.

"Thank you all." Said Mike, "We won't disappoint you."

"Alright," said Zee, "We best be going now, goodbye!" She said as Alpha teleported the Rangers home.

Pyrite was confronted by Dai Shi and Lothor, "I can't believe you ditched us!" said Lothor.

"Honestly you haven't done one useful thing since I met you!" Dai Shi growled.

"Hey! I'm the reason you're alive!" said Pyrite.

Dai Shi summoned his armor, "Well, I hope for your sake that spell works both ways!"

Pyrite's Master silently approached from behind the 2 villains and held his hands out, Dai Shi and Lothor were brought to their knees, "You will not harm him…" he released his hold on the 2 villains, "Understood?"

Dai Shi and Lothor nodded and staggered to their feet. Pyrite's master went back to his chair and Dai Shi and Lothor went to their respective living quarters.


End file.
